


Restraint

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [15]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

.

“Did you have to use quite so much rope on them Ray, we’re going to have to untie them or carry them in, gives a whole new meaning to _get knotted_ … Why the big smile?”

“… Just the satisfaction of a job well done, mate.”

“S’more to it than that. You’re looking like the cat that got the bloody cream.”

“Planning on doing just that later.”

“ _That_ explains it then. After we get done here, back to yours?”

“Too right, Bodie!”

“I know I’m irresistible, but there’s still a strange glint in your eye.”

“Just thinking…”

“Thinking what _exactly_?”

“That there’s still plenty of rope left over.”

 

.


End file.
